Brood of Nozdormu
The descendants of the Bronze Dragonflight are the guardians of time and care little for the mortal races. ---- The Brood of Nozdormu is a faction consisting of the Bronze Dragonflight. Their agents can be found at the Caverns of Time and in Silithus. In order to open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj, one champion must complete a long quest line for the bronze dragon Anachronos. This reputation will also be relevant in the 40-person Ahn'Qiraj dungeon. ;See also: * Brood of Nozdormu faction page at the Official site. =Gaining Reputation= Players begin at 0/36000 hated, the lowest level of reputation possible. To aquire Brood of Nozdormu reputation, the Quest "What Tomorrow Brings" has to be completed. The player has to seek out Anachronos in front of the entrance to the Caverns of Time. Gates of Ahn'Qiraj Event For the 10 hours immediately following the opening of the Ahn'Qiraj gates, various AQ beings appeared throughout southern Kalimdor (particularly in Silithus) that could be killed for 50-500 rep points. Since the gates are now open on all realms, this option is no longer available. Regular Reputation Gain Brood of Nozdormu reputation can be earned by killing bosses in both Ahn'Qiraj instances, killing monsters inside the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and doing quests related to the dungeons. After a player has achieved Friendly reputation, reputation can only be further advanced through quests (mainly handing in Qiraji Lord's Insignia and Ancient Qiraji Artifacts). Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Bosses Instead of increasing your reputation directly, bosses in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj drop Qiraji Lord's Insignia, which can then be handed in for 500 Brood of Nozdormu and 100 Cenarion Circle reputation points. Monsters While your reputation is below Friendly, you recieve reputation from Temple of Ahn'Qiraj monsters as follows: *Obsidian Eradicators - 100 rep / kill *Anubisath Sentinels - 100 rep / kill *Anubisath Defenders - 100 rep / kill *Vekniss Warriors - 100 rep / kill *Vekniss Soldiers - 100 rep / kill *Vekniss Guardians - 0 rep / kill *Vekniss Drones - 0 rep / kill Random drops Monsters inside the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj may occasionally drop Ancient Quiraji Artifacts, which provide 1000 Brood of Nozdormu reputation when handed in. Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Killing the bosses in The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj will mostly earn you Cenarion Circle rep, but also a little bit of Brood of Nozdormu rep. *Kurinnaxx - 35 BoN reputation / kill *General Rajaxx - 35 BoN reputation / kill *Moam - ?? BoN reputation / kill *Buru the Gorger - ?? BoN reputation / kill *Ayamiss the Hunter - ?? BoN reputation / kill *Ossirian the Unscarred - ?? BoN reputation / kill =Rewards= Signet Ring of the Bronze Dragonflight There are three different sets of rings for dps classes, casters, and tanks, which are upgraded with each new step of faction beginning with neutral. To get yours, talk to Anachronos at the entrance to the Caverns of Time in Tanaris. Each time you upgrade your ring, Anachronos will also give you an extra 100 reputation points. Armor Sets In patch 1.9 5-piece class specific sets have been added which can be aquired through quests which require faction with Brood of Nozdormu and drops from Ahn'Qiraj. Druid Hunter Mage Paladin Priest Rogue Shaman Warlock Warrior Category:Faction